fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki/Theme Archive
This is an archive for the themes (color schemes) the wiki has had. Original Run time was somewhat short. The wiki theme was the standard layout for a new wiki. KUIPTER OVERLOAD (Sometimes spelled differently) Run time was the longest so far. The coloring had a black background, green links, and white text. Background graphics were eventually changed into a checkerboard format, with black and grey. Administrator and Bureaucrat title colors also changed: Admin to brown-red (later to a yellow-olive) and Bureau to Purple. Mainframe (Also called Mainframe Blue) Run time was short, though is possibly longer than the Original skin. The coloring was the same as the KUIPTER OVERLOAD, except with blue links. The Fan-Ball Wiki graphic was changed to match this. Desert Sands Also called Desert Sand or just Desert. Replaced Mainframe about two weeks or so after release in honor of the eventful Dr. Sand story. Retaining the previous trends, the only change visible so far was to the links, which was made a sandy color. The Admin link color has also been changed to a shade of purple, and then to blue. The skin may revert to Mainframe due to the fact that this is an event theme. Later on, the background patterning was changed to fit a more desert-esque theme, sort of like a wooden chessboard. There was also an "Easter Egg" incorporated into the wordmark. The theme ran a little longer after the story was finished. Snowfield In honor of the new Canon Series of SR, called "Snowfield" (and maybe because of winter), DMSwordsmaster suggested a new theme. The BG was initially an inverted version of the DS BG, which led into an eye-sore. The BG was later to be replaced with "double-stairs", probably in honor of the new Homestuck/SBaHJ current updates. The logo is still WIP The logo featured a few modifications of the landscape (such as a snow-covered sign, ice and terrain). There was no easter-egg in that logo. It remained to be the main theme until mid-January. ZALGO New event. Horror-themed. The graphic is the same as Snowfield, just with a red color scheme. The buttons, links, and header are red, while the text on the page is black. The new Fan-Ball icon is Zalgo. (Or a part of it, anyways) The Descent Lowering creepy stairstep background. Colors changed to very dark red and grey theme. Link colors started off red, but soon changed to grey. The new header is DMS, after walking down a flight of stairs. He encounters Smile, while the Blood Monster prepares to attack behind him. (Names prevent spoilers) ---- The following themes are split in-between Wikia default and MonoBook ---- Classic/Moon The background consists in a compilation of pets in the Adoption Center Pt.1, mainly the first 250 pets. Logo changed to "Neo" style. Later, it was replaced with "ambigrams" (words look the same upside-down) provided by Jumbods64 and ZoshiX, the latter made the logo. ---- For those who prefer MonoBook, will see a logo of a team of stickmen and Danger being surrounded by the Moon Series' megabosses. This also features ambigrams, but in lime-green. Lol WTF is this Shit/Moon The background is a badly snipped off portion of a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic, and the logo is now a satiric reference to the only reason the wiki still exists, as a crappy crossover repository. Lasted for about a day. ---- MonoBook theme remained as it is without the SBaHJifier. Medieval Theme/Moon Background is a wooden tileset, and the logo is stone and wood displaying a coat of arms (incomplete) and the name of the wiki in scrolls. The remaining aspects are altered to a dark grey color scheme, but later into Fuchsia/Red/Gold of Drazques ( )/Forus ( ). Favicon changed from Gladus head to Drazques head as well. The logo (now complete) includes the coat of arms, icons for (mostly medieval) weapons, pets and classes that also relate to the medieval times. The Heading template is also changed into golden colors and became a per-requisite for future themes. ---- MonoBook still remained moon, but will undergo a fix as well. 2Spooky/Moon Halloween theme. Lasted through the general Halloween week or so. THE RIDE NEVER ENDS (Current) SFANB/Bizarro&Pantheon A theme based off of SFANB - A Collaborative Adventure. ---- MonoBook still remained moon, but has undergone a change a little late. The logo consists of three towers with plaques and banners of The Gods of Creation, with ambigrams arranged vertically at the bottom corners of the screen. The "sky" is split in two colors, representing the regular universe and the Bizarro universe, with two planets each side. Moon and Mars on the one side, and a blue flaming planet & green-ringed moon on the Bizarro side. Suggestions for new themes Suggestions will be taken into consideration, but it will take time to implement and we wish to keep themes around for a reasonable amount of time before scrapping them. This is not a variety show. Standing suggestions can be posted below. Category:Archive